


Hylian Nights

by SirFangirl



Series: Before the Storm [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Link gives Zelda fruitcake because he's a sweetheart, Sneaking, Zelda is drunk and mildly depressed, pre-botw, they may or may not make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirFangirl/pseuds/SirFangirl
Summary: “So,” Zelda begins as she cuts two slices, “What inspired you to make me fruitcake and climb the castle walls to bring it to me?”





	Hylian Nights

**Author's Note:**

> (zelink fanfic is great! i like to think about what life was like for link and zelda before the calamity, and i like to believe that they kissed but never went further because responsibilities and fathers and calamities oh my! but here's my fic)

It’s bitterly cold in Hyrule tonight. The castle, a landmark in and of itself, holds the royalty, nobility, and servants within its walls, and it also supports a young knight in his efforts to climb its old stone walls. Link has been a knight long enough for the cold and fatigue to not affect him as much as the average person, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t notice it. If only there weren’t so many people, so many gossiping mouths, in the castle… Link shakes his head and keeps climbing. Tonight was the feast night for the Winter Solstice, so of course, the people of Hyrule would forget about the impending return of a calamitous beast once thought to be a legend and celebrate the coming of another winter. After all, they may see it as a celebration of the fact that they made it to another winter without having to face Ganon. However, there’s still one person who couldn’t enjoy the festivities and ignore the monster coming for Hyrule, for she’s crucial in stopping this monster.

Link stands in front of the door to Princess Zelda’s study. He knows that she wouldn’t be in her room, especially not after tonight. She’s probably losing sleep over research into this power that all of Hyrule is depending on her to unlock, or she’s choosing to research into the ancient technology that never fails to amaze her and ignore what has happened tonight. Either way, Link is hesitant to knock on her door and risk annoying her for the disruption. However, the cold is now starting to bother him- and he doesn’t want his climbing journey to be for nothing- so, he knocks softly on the door.

“Come in, Link,” Zelda answers. Link notices that she doesn’t sound annoyed, only impassive. Link opens the door and tries to not be so quick with entering the room, despite the cold shoving him in. Zelda sits at her desk, but she isn’t studying ancient text or her own scribblings of research. Instead, she’s writing in her diary, or maybe beginning to write. Link notices the bottle of wine resting nearby. There’s no glass, either. “Don’t worry, I haven’t had too much of that,” Zelda comments, somehow noticing Link’s concern. “I am capable of controlling some parts of myself.” She straightens up in her seat. “So, what brings you here?” 

Link begins to speak, but habit stops him. Although Zelda is the only person in this Goddess-forsaken place he can say more than two words to, it’s still hard to _start_ talking when it feels like the judgmental people are just around the corner. So, he takes the wrapped fruitcake out of his satchel and places it next to Zelda’s diary. Zelda looks up at him. Her eyes are glossy with drunkenness and tenderness, and Link tries not to stare at them for so long. “Wasn’t at the feast,” he manages to say. “S’your favorite, right?”

Zelda gingerly unwraps the dessert. It looks like something meant to be at the feast, but was forgotten by busy servers. “How did you get the cooks to make something this late?” she questions.

“I didn’t,” Link answers. 

Zelda shifts her gaze from the cake to Link, “Did you make this?” she asks in awe. Link nods, trying to hide his bashfulness. He doesn’t know why the Princess’s amazement at Link’s making her a cake makes him feel this way, but it does. “Thank you, Link.” She gestures to a chair in a corner of the room. “You should have a seat.” Link obliges and goes to grab the chair. Ever since she and Link started getting along, Zelda has been letting Link join her in her study, and that includes being given his own chair to sit on. Link usually watches her work, but he sometimes finds himself roped into helping Zelda with an experiment- not that he minds.

“You didn’t happen to bring something for me to cut this with, did you?” Zelda inquires. As a response, Link removes a butterknife and plate from the satchel. “Of course you did. Thank you,” she says as she takes the dinnerware. “So,” Zelda begins as she cuts two slices, “What inspired you to make me fruitcake and climb the castle walls to bring it to me?” 

Link knows that Zelda already knows the answer, but she probably wants to hear it anyways, just to make sure she’s not setting herself up for disappointment. “I…” _Wanted to make sure you were okay, didn’t want you to feel alone, wanted to see you_. Link can’t get himself to say any of those things.

“You what?” 

“I wanted to give you your solstice gift before the night was over.” Link cringes inwardly at the lie, but the truth is much harder to say. 

Zelda smiles. Does she know what Link meant to say? If so, then Hylia help him. “Very well. I appreciate the gift.” She hands him one of the slices. “To the solstice?”

“To the solstice,” Link repeats. 

“This is really good,” Zelda comments after taking a bite. “Did you put wildberries in this?” Link nods. “If you ever have to give me a gift again, just make me something as delicious as this.” She looks up at Link, then chuckles, “I probably sound silly.” 

“You don’t,” Link assures. Zelda averts her gaze, not knowing what to do with Link’s assurance. She turns her head to the bottle of wine and grabs it. 

“Hylian wine,” she states, holding the bottle out to Link, “It was made for the solstice. Do you want some?” Link hesitates. He’s not sure if he can drink, especially if he wants to make it back to his room as quietly as possible. Zelda sighs and pulls the bottle closer to her, “Right, you’re a Champion, and a good Champion shouldn’t be drinking in the middle of the night,” she takes a swig, “I’m not a good Champion or a good princess, either.” Zelda stares blankly at one of her charts.

Link traces patterns on a portion of the desk, a habit that only occurs when talking to Zelda in private. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Maybe. I know I should get over the events of tonight, but I just… can’t.” Zelda swirls the drink in the bottle, “For Father to let that chancellor get away with embarrassing me like that…” 

“I know,” Link says. 

“Do you really?” Zelda questions, turning her head to Link. Her eyes narrow at him, but she doesn’t say anything. Link is taken aback by Zelda’s accusatory stare; she hasn’t done anything like this in a while. Then Zelda shakes her head, “I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have been so rude to you. I forget that I’m not the only one who has problems.” She raises the bottle close to her lips, but not before muttering something about her father and the word selfish.

“He’s wrong, you know,” Link states, “You’re not selfish, or childish, or anything like that.” 

“I know,” Zelda says with quiet surprise. 

“Then why do you seem so shocked?” 

“Because I didn’t think you’d ever say that,” Zelda answers. “Have you always thought that?” 

Link doesn’t know why he feels so apprehensive to answer, yet eager at the same time. He nods his head. Zelda looks down the bottle.

“Thank you, Link. You’re probably the only one in this cursed place who thinks that.” She places the bottle back on the desk, “I should probably take a break from this. What about you?”

“What about me?”  

“I don’t know, did you enjoy the solstice feast?” 

“Oh, that. Well, I enjoyed the food.” 

She chortles, “Of course you did. You have the widest palate in all of Hyrule.”  

“I just enjoy good food, Zelda,” Link says as he begins to slice another piece of fruitcake, “That chancellor was bothering me, too.” 

“He was? What did he say to you?” 

“He never said anything to me, since I hold such a great conversation,” he comments sarcastically, to which Zelda chuckles, “But I overheard him talking to others about us.” 

“Us?” 

“You, me, Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, Daruk. He thinks we aren’t doing our jobs very well.” 

“Well, that’s just ridiculous. You and the other Champions are doing everything you can to the best of your abilities.” 

“And so are you,” Link adds. There’s a brief moment of silence. Zelda glances at Link in what could be disbelief. 

“Right,” she says quickly, “He’s always seemed very critical, that chancellor. What is his name?” 

Link tries to recall his name, but his mind draws a blank, “I’m not sure.”

“I’m not sure, either.” Zelda chuckles, “It’s funny that you say that I’m doing my best.”

“Why is that?” Link asks. He hopes it isn’t because Zelda doesn’t believe him. 

“When you were first assigned as my knight, I would think that you thought of me like everyone else did, a failure. Obviously, I was wrong, and I’m glad that I was.” She turns her body to Link and smiles one of those smiles that fill Link with so much warmth. He finds himself staring into Zelda’s eyes, and he can’t stop, either. Link swears that he can hear the sound of Zelda slowly moving herself and her chair closer. If she gets any closer, well, Link won’t know what to do for once in his life. “Link,” Zelda whispers.

She moves closer.

Link didn’t think that this night would include kissing Princess Zelda, but here he is doing that exact thing. Upon recovering from the initial surprise, Link first notices the taste of her lips. They taste like the wine she’s been drinking but sweeter. He should stop before he gets addicted to this taste, but it might be too late. His hands make their way to Zelda’s blonde locks as a small laugh of pleasure escapes Zelda’s lips. If someone were to walk in, Link and Zelda would be in so much trouble. However, Link stops caring as Zelda moves onto his lap. Every kiss, touch, and movement makes Link forget everything he knows except for one thing. _Zelda, Zelda, Zelda._  

Then, she stops kissing him, and Link comes back to reality. Why did she stop? “I’m sorry,” Zelda says through short breaths. “We can’t… we shouldn’t-”

“I know,” Link speaks hoarsely.

“It’d be a shame if someone walked in right now,” Zelda comments as she presses her forehead to Link’s. 

“Yes, it would,” he agrees, despite what he- and probably Zelda- is thinking. _Then why can’t I let you go?_

“Promise me you won’t tell a soul about this?” Zelda asks. 

“Yes, I promise.” Link rubs circles on Zelda’s lower back. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Well, want and need are two different things,” she slides off of Link’s lap, “But yes, you should probably leave.” She stands up and so does Link. “Thank you for your company.” 

“Mhm,” Link hums. He’s too distracted by Zelda fixing her hair and thinking that it was his hands that mussed up those blonde locks. “Sleep well, Zelda.” 

“You too, Link. I’m still sorry about,” she gestures to Link’s chair, “That.” 

“It’s alright, Zelda, honestly,” Link assures, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Right, tomorrow,” she begins to step closer to Link but stops, “Goodnight, Link.” 

“Goodnight, Zelda.” Link walks away from Zelda and out the door into the cold. He doesn’t begin climbing down yet, but he leans against the wall, catching his breath. The night air quells the heat of passion that is suffocating Link now. He wasn’t planning for this to happen, not at all. And yet, he doesn’t regret it, as much as he should. Taking a deep breath, Link begins his climb down the castle walls before he is further tempted to run back into the study and kiss Zelda again and again. 

**Author's Note:**

> (that's it! kudos and comments are much appreciated, thank you for reading)


End file.
